The Murderer's Heart
by Wishlc
Summary: Why am I not in his arms? Why am I not kissing him? Why am I not letting him into my life as easily as he is letting me in his? Oh, right. It was her fault./ Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on here, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_The way she clicked across the tile floor was intimidating enough. But her standing over me, yelling nasty things, made me feel like an ant compared to her. She was an evil, manipulative girl, but she was my friend; Kira Staar was my best friend._

Ally gasped, looking at the bloody sight of her best friend. She pushed down on the open wound but it didn't work, and now she had the red, thick liquid all over her hands and shirt. It appeared that Kira had been stabbed continuously. Her murderer had to be raged to commit a crime like this.

A figure appeared, wearing black attire and the hood of his dark sweatshirt was slung over his head. Looking straight ahead, she noticed he held a knife, soaked in blood, in his right hand. Trailing her eyes back up to his head, she could see nothing- but his eyes; his deep, brown eyes. Within a moment, she knew who the devious man was. "Austin?"

Ally stood up from the spot next to Kira's lifeless body and with her shaky hand, pulled the hood off of his head. "It's you."

Austin, her older and much taller ex-boyfriend put his hand around her wrist. She jolted back, putting her hand around her wrist, scared he'd done something to her. "You- you cold blooded murderer! Get away from me!"

But as soon as she saw the flashing lights of red and blue and heard the policeman's voice, she was sprinting through the woods with Austin at her side. There was no turning back now.

Sitting in the playhouse behind the elementary school, the small brunette girl began to cry. Not only had her friend been murdered, she had made herself look like a suspect.

Austin put his hand on her mouth. "Shut up! It'll draw the police to us! I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend life in jail." He moved his hand as if to let her talk, but put a finger to his mouth.

Ally's eyes popped out. "Me going to jail? I wasn't the one who _killed_ somebody!"

His legs were bent at the knee and one arm was tucked neatly into his sweatshirt pocket, obviously holding the knife while the other was sat on his knee. Ally had a sense of fear knowing he could pull the knife out and stab her to death, just as he did with Kira.

"I had a good reason for it. And I really didn't intend to kill her, okay? Happy?"

Ally shook her head. "Even if it was an accident, I'll never get my best friend back!"

Austin rolled his eyes and chuckled. Only he would laugh in a situation like this, and that wasn't a compliment. "You and I both know you hated that girls guts. I know you'd do anything to rewind time and be the one to kill her."

Ally shivered at the cold hearted words. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"No, I believe I should be asking that question! So, what is it? What the fuck is _your_ problem?"

"What do you mean? Did I do something?"

"Like you don't know what the hell you did. You broke up with me because Kira made you. What kind of a girl does that?" Ally's heart stung at the cruel words. What she did was horrible and she regretted it since the day it happened, but she knew that Kira would torture her is she didn't do what she was told.

"So is this what this whole thing is about? You murdered her because of something she forced me to do?"

Austin breathed out and ran a hand through his hair. "I lost you because of that bitch and then she has the nerve to tell Brooke to tell me the reason you broke up with me was because you were sleeping with someone else while I was away. You know how much that hurt? To think you were cheating on me?"

"But I didn't cheat on you!"

"I know, Ally. Do you have to win everything?"

She muttered a 'no' and turned her attention back to Austin.

"Point is, she is- _was_ - a terrible person and everyone wanted her dead. Even you, don't try and deny it. The only reason you broke up with me is because of her. We could be getting married, ya know?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Just because everyone wanted her dead doesn't mean anyone was actually going to kill her. She has a family who won't have a daughter coming home tonight, Austin! And I wouldn't have said yes to your proposal anyways. I'm only seventeen."

"Come on, Ally. We can't stay here all night. They're going to catch us." He ignored everything she had said and grabbed her hand. "Let's go the old warehouse down the street for the night, okay?"

"Fine..." she mumbled. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to be your friend. I'm doing this for my sake, not yours."

As soon as they reached the abandoned warehouse, they settled into a small room where Austin had obviously been before. There was a mattress in the corner and under a crate hid a cooler full of beer.

"We're staying here?" Ally's faced was full of disgust at the smelly room.

"Oh, stop your whining. It's as good as hiding gets." He pulled open the lid of the cooler and grabbed two beers. "Want one?"

"Uh, no thanks." Ally was extremely uncomfortable in her situation. The police could possibly be chasing after her, she was stuck in a small, creepy room and with her ex-boyfriend and at the same time.

He shrugged and threw it back into the cooler. "Are you gonna sit or what?"

"Okay." Ally hesitantly sat next to Austin on the hard sheets. Maybe going to jail wouldn't be too bad. This room already felt like a prison cell anyways.

Austin sipped on the beer and threw his head back to the wall. "Ah, it's so relaxing down here, isn't it Ally?"

She gulped and scooted back. "I just want to sleep." The walls seemed to be closing in on her and her lungs felt as though they had been clogged and couldn't get any air. Her chest burned and she knew that she needed to cry. But she didn't. Not in front of him.

"Here." Austin handed her his black sweatshirt, making sure he had taken the knife out first. "It's gonna get cold tonight." Smile.

"Thank you." Her skin shivered just touching the sweatshirt. And she wasn't sure it was from the sudden breeze of air in the small shack.

After hours of tossing and turning on the uncomfortable mattress, Ally felt Austin lay down next to her and she almost felt herself have a panic attack at the slight brush of his hair against her neck or his fake diamond earrings scratch on her cheek. It was too close proximity of exes and she wasn't sure how much of it she could take.

"Wake up, Ally, we've got to leave soon."

Austin shook the seventeen-year-old until her eyes popped open. She ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it looked okay and looked at him.

"Is Kira dead?"

Austin confusingly nodded. "Haven't we been over this?"

"I was making sure last night wasn't a dream. It wasn't."

"Nope. Let's go. We've got to get some money, and I have just the man."

Austin was just full of surprises. She knew he was a risky guy, but he's already murdered and drank and know getting money from someone who could be a criminal, too? This whole thing had to be a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Again, first story on here! I hoped you like it. Thank you for reading!**

**10 reviews for next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been wanting to write again! **

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

* * *

Ally followed Austin to a small park a few blocks down. It was one that she had remembered playing on when she was young. It was early in the morning so there were no children playing. She did see a few woman going on walks with their toddlers or babies in strollers, but other than that, no sign of anyone looking for them.

Austin pulled Ally down and covered her mouth. "He should be here soon to give me the money. Afterwards, we'll buy a bunch of food, hide it, and then we've got to disguise you."

"What about you?" she asked harshly.

"Trust me Ally... I'm doing what I know is right. Just go with it." She rolled her eyes. Right now, she'd love to feed him to sharks and watch as they tore his body apart. Now she's the one who sounds like a murderer.

"Here he is." Austin stood up. "Get up." He demanded and she did as he said.

Austin took the money from the man and thanked him. Ally followed the nineteen-year-old boy to the nearest CVS and he grabbed just about every junk food product they sold.

Afterwards, she followed the bossy boy to a hair salon. Ally was sat down in a black, leather chair and the tattooed woman, who freaked her out, stood above her, messing with the messy hair. "What are we doing with you today?"

Before Ally could answer, Austin popped in. "Can we color it?"

"Course." The woman pondered between the two. "What color are we gonna dye it?"

"Dark brown, almost black color." Austin replied for her once again. The woman walked away to mix the colors.

"Black?" Ally asked, gritting her teeth. "My hair's fine just they way it is."

"Just shut up and let the woman color your hair. And besides, its dark brown." Ally rolled her eyes and sat back. Why'd she ever go out with Austin in the first place?

Oh yeah; he was hot, dreamy, sweet, athletic. Did she mention sweet?

"Whatever. If it looks bad, I'll make you dye your hair pink." Ally threatened. "Bright pink."

He just laughed. "You'll like fine, Ally. You always do." Fuck. Did he really just say that?

Ally couldn't help but blush, although she didn't necessarily want to. She knew he regretted what he said, but she would to if after two years, he ended it with her because of some girl. Who now happened to be dead.

Ally shivered. She didn't realize the woman had begun putting dye into her hair. Was she really doing this?

After Ally had gone from the lightish brown hair, to this dark, almost black hair, her and Austin were back on the streets. It freaked her out to see herself like she was now.

"Can we go somewhere?" Ally whispered to Austin. "I'm tired."

"Follow me." So she did. Down to another factory type place.

"Ugh, this one smells worse than the last one." Ally complained, slapping her hand over her nose. "This has gotta be unhealthy."

"Stop your whining. At least your not in prison." He pulled her into a room and shut the door.

"Prison's probably better than this." She muttered and sat down on the floor. Her wedges had been killing her so she decided to give herself a break.

"Trust me." He stared into her eyes. "It's not. At all."

"Wait." Ally suddenly stood up, forgetting the pain in her feet and gasped. "You've been to jail?"

Austin rolled his eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. "I got a DUI, okay? It's not a big deal. At least compared to what I did last night, it's not."

Ally once again, shivered. He was pissed at Kira, and bam, he killed her. What if he got annoyed of having to lug her around everywhere? It would be easy to kill her just as easily as he did Kira.

She forgot about what they were talking about and looked up at his dark eyes. "A-Austin?" She asked, her voice shaky. "I have a q-question."

He smirked at her. "What is that question?"

"I'm safe with you, right?" She gulped. "I mean, you're not gonna..." Her head was dizzy. "You're not gonna kill me, too?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "And why would I kill you?"

She wrapped her arms around her body. "Because you killed Kira."

"I had a reason to kill her!" Austin yelled, which made Ally squeal and jump back. She wasn't scared of him yelling, but right now she didn't feel safe. "Ally..." He whispered, now. "She took you away from me. I killed her because she caused me to lose _you. _Now do you think I'm gonna kill you?"

Internally, she smiled and blushed and felt all lovey. But on the outside, she just stared at him. "I guess not." She ran her hand through her hair. "And by the way, I really hate what you did to my hair."

"Don't." He smiled and took a lock into his large hands. "It makes you look badass. I like it."

"I don't want to look badass." She whined. "I want to be my cute, innocent little self!"

"Oh, we both know you're not as innocent as you seem." He really knew how to push her buttons. They'd never actually had sex, but they'd had make-out sessions and foreplay, too sometimes.

"So you won't kill me, right?" Ally asked. She wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

He rolled his eyes. How many times have they done this to each other? Austin reached his arms around her body, and wrapped her in a hug. Ally breathed in. His scent filled her nose. Oh, how she missed his scent. She missed everything about him.

"Believe me, now?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah." Her head began to feel dizzy again and she fell down.

Austin's eyes widened and he got on his knees. His hand felt her forehead, and it was a little warm. "Are you okay?"

Ally began to cry. "You don't know how much I miss my life right now."

"I know, I know." He helped her out of her shoes and lay her down on top of some old cushions that happened to be in there. "Rest, okay? I'll be right here."

Ally nodded and turned over on her side. Her head began to pound and she'd wished she was home. If her head ever hurt this badly at home, she would grab her sweater from her chair, slip it on, and run downstairs to her mom. Her mom would then grab her a water bottle and 2 pills of Advil to kill the pain. After half an hour, Ally's head would begin to stop hurting.

But know, there was no sweater. And no chair. No Mom. No water bottle. Oh, and no Advil.

There was one thing that she cared about, though. And that was Austin Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally woke up from her nap, and looked up at Austin. He hadn't noticed she was awake. She watched as he bit his lip. He was thinking. She'd know that after dating him for 2 years.

She always will remember the day they'd met. She was a freshman, and he was a junior. 14 and 16 years old. It was fun being able to date an older guy.

_Ally was at the football game with her friends. It was almost the end of the school year, and she'd finally be done being the baby of the school. Her and her friends were watching the junior game, because who wants to watch 14 and 15 year old boys play, when they can watch older boys play? Her point exactly. _

_No one really cared that there were a few freshman at the game. Especially because Ally had a few tricks up her sleeve to make herself older, including wearing the highest wedges she could find and putting duck tape across her boobs to make them look bigger. And as weird as it sounds, she was sure as hell it worked. And so were all the guys she walked past who stared. _

_"Oh my god," her friend, Brooke said, staring at the hot, sweaty boys who ran off of the field. "Even sweaty and smelly, they're hot." _

_Ally and Cassidy nodded. "True." Ally smirked. "_

_Ally?" Brooke asked, noticing the smirk on her face. "What are you thinking about doing?" _

_"Oh, I don't know..." Ally looked at her 2 friends. "Maybe sneak into the guys locker room." _

_After much arguing, Ally had gotten Cassidy and Brooke to agree to going in the locker room with her. They had finally made it to the boys locker room, and quietly snuck in. _

_"It's... getting hot... in... here..." Cassidy breathed out. She was nervous as hell to be caught by a junior guy. "_

_Shh!" Ally demanded, and led them to a space that hid them from everyone. "Just look at them."Ally gasped, watching the boys undress. "So fucking hot." _

_As soon as they heard a guy say 'did you guys here that?', Cassidy and Brooke sprinted out to the front so they weren't caught. Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

_A tall, blonde guy turned the corner and smirked as he saw the brunette girl. "Well, look what we got here? You a sophomore?" She saw him eye her body, of course stopping at her very apparent cleavage. _

_Ally bit her lip and nodded. She was scared of what trouble she would get in if the coach found out and told the principal... or her parents. _

_"__Lost for words, I see." The boy smirked again. _

_Ally's burst of confidence faded away and she was shaking. "I-I'm so sorry." Ally whispered, crossing her arms around her body. She felt uncomfortable being in her situation. _

_"Don't be. Many girls have snuck in. You're not the first." She smiled weakly at him. "But, you have to do something for me, okay?" She was suddenly more nervous. _

_"And what would that be?" She asked, brushing along her hair. _

_"Go on a date with me? Oh, and tell me your name?" He smiled. "Do that for me?" _

_Ally let out a breath. She was scared for nothing. And she didn't mind going on a date with him. He was cute, and could take her breath away. "Sure. And it's Ally." _

_"Ally, I like that." He put his arms on either side of her. "I'm Austin. I'll see you soon?" _

_Ally nodded, and they exchanged numbers. She was just lucky it was him and not someone else. And she was also lucky that the one date turned to two, than three and eventually after many dates, she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. _

_Oh, and he also figured out that she was a freshman and that her boobs had been duck taped that night. He had replied to her, when he figured out; 'you silly girl, playing tricks on me won't work.' And she believed him._

Ally giggled after imagining the time. It was a scary night for her, but she met the man of her dreams. And maybe she'd still be with him if it wasn't for Kira...

"Ally?" Austin whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know I was thinking?" she asked, laying back down.

"Well, you were laughing and your eyes were focused on your hands." He smiled. "You might think I don't, but I know you really well, Ally."

"I know." She smiled back at him. "You really annoy me," she whispered, "but you're not too bad." She laughed and watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't annoy me," he said, laying by her. "Now tell me, Ally, what were you thinking about?"

She blushed and turned towards him, "I was thinking about the time we met. Remember, after the football game?"

"Oh my God, how could I forgot?" He laughed, thinking about that evening. "I was so happy you came into that locker room. And I so knew you weren't a sophomore. I mean, really? The duck tape trick?"

She laughed and shook her head. "You can't blame me, can you? I was 14 and horny as fuck."

He nodded and bit his lip. "You were also horny as fuck that one time we were in the back of the library," he smirked.

Her eyes widened. "That was probably the worst sex you've ever gotten."

"Probably," he laughed.

She hit him. "It was my first time..."

"I know. I was kidding. You were fine for your first time. Now, if it was my first time, it would probably be pretty bad. But luckily, I'm hot and girls want to fuck me."

"Oh my God..." she groaned, "I thought we were talking about when we met, not when we had sex."

He pouted. "But I like having sex with you-"

"Austin," she warned. "Can we focus on other things? Like the fact that we're running away from the police because someone decided to kill a bitch?"

"Hey, that bitch is- was your best friend."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Austin, what are we going to do? It's only a matter of time until we get caught for what you did. Just think, an innocent, sweet girl like me in prison for nothing?" She batted her eyes, "how unfair is that?"

"Ally, darling," she looked strangely at him. "We stay on the run until the whole thing blows over, okay?"

"Austin, you realize this will never just blow over? Maybe to others, but her family and friends will never just forget about this? The case will stay open until you're caught." She put her head in her hands. "I wanted to finish high school, become a doctor, get married and have 4 's all down the drain, now."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Ally... I'm sorry. I'd understand if you wanted to turn me in for this. Then, you'd get to live the perfect life." He faked a smile which made Ally feel guilty.

"No, no, I won't do that. I'll stay on the run with you. Who knows... maybe we'll have fun," she said, but it sounded more like a question.

He laughed. His deep, husky laugh. "I'd never thought I'd hear Ally Dawson say that running away from the police and hiding in old, worn down shacks would be fun. Makes you even more badass then your hair makes you look. Except I still can't see it while you're wearing all that jewelry and those wedges."

"Hey, I thought you liked when you dress nice," she pouted.

"I do. Or, uh, I did. I also like- liked when you dressed all sporty. It's hot as fuck seeing the girl you're in love with wearing that shit." He smirked.

She blushed and laughed. "You need to watch your words."

"Oh, and who are you, my mother?" He rose an eyebrow.

"No." She lay back down. "I'm bored."

"Do you ever miss me?" Austin asked.

She was confused. Sitting up, she looked him in the eyes. "I'm with you right now."

"No, Ally. I mean, do you ever miss being with me? Do you ever miss being my... girlfriend?" He looked down at his folded hands.

"D-do you?"

"Of course I do. I miss you all the time. You're sitting right next to me, and I still miss you," he whispered.

She turned towards him and moved her face closer to his. And then, she kissed him.

* * *

**A/N:End of chapter 3! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll update soon, I promise!**


End file.
